In many packaging applications, it is known to provide pads or blocks on the interior surfaces of corrugated enclosures to separate the workpiece shipped inside the corrugated container from the walls of the corrugated container. Such an arrangement is particularly useful in shipping applications where fragile goods are being shipped. Furthermore, as these types of containers are usually employed in factories, the enclosures are often preassembled so that they may be filled as the workpieces are produced.
To accommodate rapid placement of completed workpieces into corrugated enclosures, the closure flaps of such corrugated enclosures are placed in an open position so that the workpiece may be readily placed inside the corrugated container when it is produced. However, the fold of the closure flap may bias the closure flap to the closed position, thereby requiring a first person to open the closure flaps, while a second person inserts the workpiece into the corrugated enclosure. This requires two people to load the workpiece, which creates an inefficiency that is undesirable in an industrial environment.
Furthermore, the pads or blocks intended to separate the workpiece from the closure flaps are typically adhered to one of the closure flaps such that the pad or block engages the workpiece when the flap is closed. Such an arrangement hinders insertion of the workpiece into the corrugated enclosure, as the pad or block often causes the flap to close prematurely, or the pad or block obstructs the opening of the corrugated enclosure. Again, such a design creates an inefficiency that is undesirable in an industrial environment.
It would be desirable to provide a suspension pad for a corrugated enclosure that holds a workpiece in spaced relationship with a corrugated enclosure and that holds the closure flaps of the corrugated container open without obstructing the opening of the corrugated enclosure during loading.